fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rubert
Summary Rubert is the main hero and protagonist from Culminverse, a race known as golems who are born and created from their god's interference of causality. He is child of Luminous, a god that resides in the dimension known as the source, where mortals and golems alike draw their magic from. Rubert is born and created in a collapsing star, in a universe where there is a lot of conflict and misery happening across the cosmos. Throughout his journey, he helped many aliens and humans across different worlds. He also had fought many source entities and villainous people throughout the multiverse. In the end of his journey, he would face a being that is known as Claathabh, a golem like him but created from another malicious god for the purpose of serving their will in merging the material realm and the source dimension. Both Claathabh and Rubert fought long and hard, but Rubert's determination and willpower allowed him to overcome Claathabh. He won after the long battle and have kept on continuing his mission to protect and make the multiverse a safer place to live in. Personality Rubert is portrayed as a mute person, unable to talk but use gestures to communicate instead. He is gentle and pure of heart, loves every living creature and will do anything to save a living being even at the cost of his own life. Rubert is also optimistic in the view of life as he believes he can make everyone happy by just being there with them. Rubert sometimes encountered and fought people that have malevolent intentions,Rubert occasionally will try to not injure them during a fight with one. While Rubert may look innocent, he has high knowledge of human psychology and is known to use it in his advantage, for helping mentally ill individuals and preventing senseless violence. Despite his gentle nature, he has the experience of veteran soldier, fought and beaten many source entities,sorcerers and even extra dimensional being that could threaten worlds,populace or the whole multiverse. In the end, his a heroic person that uses his power for the good of others rather then for himself and has been the symbol of hope, a hero born from the stars. Appearance Rubert has the appearance and body structure of a teddy bear. He wears a green scarf with yellow stripes on it. His body color is a light brown fur with big round red dots,between of his cheeks. He also wears a bright star necklace around his neck and a usually happy expression,his facial expressions can change however. Combat Statistics Tier: At least 9-B With Starlight Sword and Ultra Nexus | High 4-C with Star blazing and Ultra Nexus | 3-A With Twinkle Star | 2-B With Power of Will, when immense willpower are achieved Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Magic,Danmaku (Via Starblazing),Explosion Manipulation,Energy Projection and Existence Erasure (Via Ultra Nexus),Limited Reality Warping (The use in Twinkle Star allows Rubert to grant himself a wish),True Flight (Produces stardust trails when flying), Willpower Manipulation (Has the potential to reach a multiversal scale through building up his willpower and unlocked new powers from doing this),Limited Telekinesis (Can control on how fast and where it can go via using Starblazing),Dimensional Travel (Traveling to other realities and dimensions) Teleportation (Via opening portals),Dimensional Storage (Conjuring his weapons/objects via thoughts from his pocket dimension), Non-Physical Interaction (Can cause damage to intangible and Non-Corporeal targets), Durability Negation and Soul Manipulation (Magic ignores conventional durability as it targets the person's very soul and the physical body),Empathic Manipulation (Can sense a living creature emotions by looking at one target and can alter/add or remove them through thoughts),Immortality (Type 1 and 4),Weapon Mastery (A master swordsman since birth),Regeneration (Low Godly, when his vessel is destroyed, his soul remains and can reform his body by submerging inside a star or transporting back his pocket dimension via opening portals to recreate his form inside his pocket dimension) Blessed and Holy Manipulation( All of his arsenal are naturally holy enchanted since birth),BFR,Existence Erasure,Sealing and Void Manipulation (Source Banishment), Precognition (By focusing on a single opponent, will give a sense of what the opponent's next move is.),Social Influencing (Has high understanding of human psychology),Intangibility and Possession (In Ghost Form),Invisibility (Ghost Form),Dream Manipulation (Visit people's dreams by entering their body in ghost form while they are asleep, to alter and interact with them through their dream, though any effect that is intended to the dreamer will not be harmed or have any effects in his/her physical body),Spatial Manipulation (Via conjuring portals),Pocket Reality Manipulation (Have created a separate dimension in his inner world),Inorganic Physiology (Type 1, has the same structure of real teddy bear),Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2, does not require to eat or breath),Supernatural Luck (Wearing Tommy's Scarf magically produce good luck towards the wearer),Chain Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Via opening portals,chains are let out to hold the target), Aura (A being made of purity, any living creature that comes contact with him sense a feeling of serenity),Astral Projection (Can leave his vessel at will),Summoning (Can summon created minions or objects from his pocket dimension via opening portals),Purification (Type 2, wearing the dawn necklace automatically cleanses any evil spirits or curses that affects the mind and soul.),Healing,Absorption and Statistics Amplification (Via Increasing willpower or submerging inside a star to absorb it's energy and it heals him),Cosmic Awareness and Telepathy (The dawn necklace is connected to Luminous realm, allows to have contact with one another in telepathy form and be alerted of incoming dangers throughout the multiverse),Resistance to Possession (Couldn't be succumbed to the psychology manipulation from evil otherworldly entities and able to break free from getting possessed through sheer will),Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Fought and defended psychic attacks from other source entities that were in the physical realm) | Same as before but when immense willpower are achieved, plus additional resistances and powers,Resistance to Madness Manipulation (Is not able to lose his mind when one gaze upon Claathabh),Resistance to Reality Warping (Could not be affected by the Claathabh's chaotic manipulation of reality throughout the multiverse),Resistance to Void Manipulation (Rubert's immense will allowed him to come back from being erased in existence.),Conceptual Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Undo all the effects of Claathabh's damage to the multiverse and removed his willpower) Attack Potency: At least 9-B with Starlight Sword and Ultra Nexus (Ignores conventional durability via attacking the soul) | High 4-C with Starblazing and Ultra Nexus (Projectile explosions level varies for Rubert's intentions. The limit is projectiles producing a explosion equivalent to a super giant star,when fighting against bigger threats) | 2-B with Power of Will (Fought and beaten Claathabh, that had affected numerous universes throughout their fight) Speed: FTL (Able to safely fly, evade and escape black holes in outer space) | Unknown (Twinkle Star) | Immeasurable (Power of Will) Lifting Strength: Class G (Able to push or hold small asteroids in outer space) | Unknown (Twinkle Star ) | Multiverse (Power of Will) Striking Strength: City Class | Unknown (Twinkle Star ) | Multiverse (Power of Will) Durability: High 4-C (Can survive being submerged inside a large star) | Unknown (Twinkle Star ) | Multiverse (Resisted many attacks from his battle with Claathabh, unable to be be destroyed even when their soul got eradicated) Stamina: High (Rubert is capable of fighting for many months) | Unknown (Twinkle Star) | Multiverse (Power of Will) Range: Extended Melee Range to tens of Meters with the Ultra Nexus and use of danmaku | Universal level (Twinkle Star) | Multiverse (Power of Will) Standard Equipment: •Starlight Sword: A sword infused with holy magic from the source. It ignores conventional durability by attacking the very soul of the being. •Dawn's Necklace: A item that been with him since his creation. It allows Rubert to communicate with his creator in telepathy form and be warned by potential threats across the multiverse. •Tommy's Scarf: Rubert's remnants of his dead friend in earth. It is a magical scarf that provides good luck to those who wear it. Intelligence: Gifted (Is intelligence enough not to be manipulated and have experience in fighting against many sorcerers and source entities throughout eons) Weaknesses: Too kindhearted to actually hurt anyone, refuse to kill any living creature. Have a tenacity to hold back of his magic against living creatures when forced to fight, except evil source entities and golems that come from the source dimension.Empathic manipulation and Precognition can be only used on one single target while empathic manipulation can be resisted by strong willpower.Use of the source banishment can be evaded with teleportation or FTL speed and it exhaust Rubert in conjuring this attack. Twinkle star can be only use for one time in each day. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Portal Creation: Portals size has some limits of how big he can make but Rubert can conjure unlimited amount of portals. The limit for Rubert's portal size is a black hole. * Teleportation: Rubert can travel at any known distance and place with the use of opening portals. * Starblazing: Produces portals behind him or any spot he desires, in the surroundings of his vicinity. When the portals are opened, any sort of weapon and thing that he imagines, comes out as a projectile or minion/object, notably his preference of glowing stars to rapidly throw at his enemies from distance. * Source Banishment: A portal that tears the very fabric of space that appear in the sky, above and/or around the opponent or group, depending on Rubert's intention. It will suck them similar to a black hole,sending them to the source dimension. * Ultra Nexus: A oversized weapon that is use for removing the target from existence. Has the ability to create large explosions from just swinging the blade. * Twinkle Star: By praying with a strong intent on the wish,regardless of how absurd the wish is, will instantly happen. * Pocket Realm: Rubert can instantly conjure a portal and then physically shove the opponent into his dimension,making the opponent vulnerable to Rubert's use in reality warping. * Power of Will: When Rubert feels fully determined in immense levels, he gains additional resistances and is able to manipulate concepts in multiverse scale as well manipulate causality, it helped Rubert to finally destroy Claathabh by removing his willpower and undo all the damage that is done to the multiverse. * Peanut Men: If Rubert needs ever need some assistance, he can summon unlimited amount of his helpers to assist him via conjuring portal. Trivia * Twinkle Star has no restrictions in his pocket dimension but granting wishes outside his main pocket dimension does not have any effect. * Rubert is able to eat food and drink. * Golems are created and made by the manipulation of casualty, caused by their god that reside in the source dimension. * Ultra Nexus's size and height is Kirby's ultra sword. * Rubert can control how big the explosion is from swinging Ultra Nexus * Starlight sword is nearly the same size and height of standard long sword. * Magic is thought based. * Source entities comes from the source similar to the warp dimension from Warhammer 40k. * Sorcerers are mortals who are able to draw magic from the source dimension Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:Aliens Category:BFR Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Small Sized Characters